


844

by Viva_La_Rivailleucion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Family, Family Feels, Feels, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi Is In Denial, Moving On, Oh My God, Platonic Relationships, i hate erwin, i'm tagging that for a reason, levi started collecting patches in this, levi's ascot, ocean eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Viva_La_Rivailleucion
Summary: He was the only survivor...and it was pathetic.





	844

** 844 **

 

Levi gripped the reins of his horse tightly, racing through the fog. He recalled the mauled and injured survey corps member’s warning- the dying man had cautioned him of a titan. He seemed to be the sole survivor, other than Levi.

Levi’s head whipped around, following where the man had pointed to, only to see massive, crater like footprints on the ground. ‘No way…did we pass each other..?’ the aspiring solider thought to himself as he bit his lip. Quickly turning his horse around, he began to follow the trail of footprints. Even through the haze of fog, he could see a single human arm, discarded to the side, like a dog toy. It billowed in his face like it was smoke from a fire, yet the raven haired man did not falter

He could only think of one thing, Isabel and Furlan.

Were they alive? Was he too late? Was he the only sole survivor?

His horse spooked. Levi barely had time to react as he was flung from it, landing in a heap on the cold relentless ground. When he regained his senses, he froze in horror at the sight before him.

A head… A decapitated, human head. One with a shock of reddish-brown hair, oceanic blue eyes staring dead ahead, lips slightly parted in horror.

 _‘Oh Gods…’_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud growl. He looked up to see a beast of a titan, probably ten or fifteen meters…with his brother in its mouth. Crimson eyes locked with steel. The titan seemed to be grinning at him.

_‘Do it, I dare you.’_

The titan growled again. It almost seemed to sneer at him, as it spat out the remaining half of Furlan’s body…everything below his waist had been bitten off.

Levi had to resist the urge to vomit- no he couldn’t even do that. The usually stoic man froze, a strangled gasp caught in his throat. Was he having a panic attack? He didn’t know. He felt numb. Maybe they were just playing a prank, or he was having a nightmare. If Levi didn’t act soon, he’d be dead. A million thoughts and emotions were racing through his mind.

_Denial._

The titan growled; it had lost sight of its prey; all it could see was an empty battlefield and scraps of human bodies. It let out a quiet snarl, before an even louder yell of fury caught its attention. The thing didn’t even have time to react as it felt a dangerously sharp blade sever its arm. The yelling didn’t stop.

_‘Kill it. Kill it. Avenge Isabel. Avenge Furlan. Avenge everybody. Make the bastards pay.’_

Levi’s screaming was incoherent, but it further fuelled his rage as he continued to slice away at the giant, tearing it to ribbons. He wouldn’t show it the mercy of simply and quickly slitting its nape. He was adamant on making it as painful as he could.

_Anger._

A final scream erupted from his throat as he finally severed its nape. He collapsed by the beast’s side, weeping. Levi mourned the loss of his only remaining family. He was alone, with nothing but their corpses and the steaming titan carcass to keep him company.

The thunder of hooves fell upon deaf ears as he silently continued to sob. Erwin Smith, the squad leader stepped forwards, neat as ever with his blonde undercut and bushy eyebrows furrowed. The next thing Levi realised he was doing was screaming at him. Cursing, and damning him to the deepest depths of hell, only for Erwin to scoff, and call his survival pathetic.

Levi was going to kill him. Did Smith have no sympathy? He could finally get it over and done with, like the trio had set out to do….

_Bargaining._

The raven slumped in Mike’s arms, he hadn’t even realised the bearded man had been restraining him. He felt empty, and a wave of realisation hit him. The tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he trembled, with fury and sorrow. Erwin simply scoffed and turned around on his horse, ordering Levi to retreat.

He stood, flinging his now null blades to the side as he walked over to Isabel and Furlan’s cadavers. He kneeled, closing both of their eyes. That way, it looked like they were sleeping.

Levi looked up as he saw Erwin’s squad retreating from the battlefield before he quickly kneeled once again by Furlan’s side. He gently yet quickly unpicked the stitches holding the scouting legion’s patches to the breast pocket. He held the patch in quivering hands, quickly kissing it before placing the patch in the pocket over his heart. He made a vow to carry Furlan home. It would be the first of many.

Levi Bowed his head in respect to his fallen friends- the words they spoke to him on the rooftop ringing clear in his mind.

“Levi, believe in us.”

“We’re counting on you, bro!”

_‘Yeah, and look at where that got you…my damned pride killed you both…’_

_Depression._

 

**850: The Trial of Eren Jaeger.**

Six years had since passed, and Levi had moved quickly up the ranks, soon becoming ‘Humanity’s Strongest’. With at least 34 kills to his name, Levi was worth an entire squad of soldiers.

He continued to mercilessly beat the teen before him. He ragged Eren up by his hair, locking eyes with him. His heart nearly stopped.

Ocean eyes.

In that moment, Levi knew. Levi knew he had to protect Eren Jaeger with his own life. Even if the brat had gotten blood all over his freshly washed ascot, which he had fashioned from spare shirts he had found in Isabel and Furlan’s bunks. He had to protect Eren. Protect him, where he had failed to protect Isabel and Furlan. He made a vow to do it. And do it he would.

Despite Eren’s god-awful cleaning skills- and feisty attitude, he was passionate and determined to save humanity, and Levi admired that. In fact, he soon saw Eren as a younger brother, but he dared not say anything for fear of humiliation, or even losing the boy.

He was finally happy. Though he’d never be the same again, he knew he had Hanji and Eren to help. It’d be a long road to recovery, but Levi had one thing. Faith. He knew he couldn’t do it alone, but that’s what his ~~new family…~~ comrades were there for. They all had each other’s backs, and that was all that mattered. Losses were expected of course, but with them there, it made things just a little bit easier.

_Acceptance._

 


End file.
